Last theater
by loneghost13
Summary: Pidge and Keith have a fight after she learns from Matt what the boy almost did at the battle of Naxzela. Takes place shortly after the end of Season 4 and before Season 5.


**A/N:** Well, to be honest, I have been a bit stressed out lately because of college and other stuff, so I decided to write this fic as a way to channel my inner storm (though I really hope I haven't exaggerated them too much)

Hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or the characters that appear in this story, they belong to Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos.

* * *

As soon as they returned to the Castle of Lions, Pidge got out of the Green Lion and headed to the hangar's Castle, still clad in her Paladin armor. While she was walking, a million thoughts were racing through her mind, musing on what Matt had told her after the battle of Naxzela.

_"He was so desperate to save you all that when we realized the cannon's shield was too stronger for our weapons to penetrate it, he… he tried to ram his ship into the shield._"

The girl clenched her teeth and quickened her pace, as if that would ease the heavy ache in her heart, so painful that it made her want to do something irrational, like screaming or punching something.

Or someone.

Keith had barely stepped out of his damaged Galra ship when he heard the huge hangar doors slid open and saw Pidge approaching him with her hands curled into fists.

"Pidge? What is going…?"

Before he could even finish the question, the girl started punching his chest, ignoring the way her knuckles hurt each time they connected with the firm surface of his Blade uniform again and again and again. In self-defense, the boy swiftly grabbed her wrists and held them away from his chest, preventing her from delivering another blow.

"Look, I have no idea why you are acting like this or what I did to piss you off," he told her as calmly as he could, eyeing her warily. "so care to explain why the hell are you so mad at me?"

She shot him a murderous glare and tried to release her hands, but Keith kept a firm grip on her wrists.

"Pidge…" he insisted. "Tell me."

There was a split second of intense quiet in which the boy thought the girl had calmed down, but then she exploded, shouting at him at the top of her lungs.

"What the heck were you thinking!? What in the quiznaking world were you thinking, Keith!?"

"Me? What are you talking about, Pidge!?" he asked confusedly.

"I'm talking about what you almost did at the battle of Naxzela before Lotor appeared!" the girl practically snarled at him. "I'm talking about you piloting your ship right towards the cannon's shield, despite Matt telling you not to! Dammit, Keith!" she angrily cursed. "I knew you were a reckless idiot that would jump straight into battle without thinking twice, but I never thought you were the kind of selfless idiot who would be willing to sacrifice himself at the first opportunity!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to save you all!" he snapped at her, his dark eyes narrowed into slits and gleaming with pure anger.

"By crashing your ship into a Galra shield like a kamikaze!? What a brilliant plan!" she answered back, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Naxzela was about to explode and our weapons were too weak to get through those shields! There was no other option!"

"Yes, there was! There's always another option, one that doesn't involve a suicide attack that would have certainly killed you!"

"And what would you have wanted me to do then, huh?" the boy shouted, bringing his face closer to hers. "Stay there with my arms crossed and do nothing!? You were all going to die!"

"And so were you, if Lotor hadn't shown up at the last moment and destroyed the ship's cannon! Don't you realize what would have happened if he hadn't come!?"

"Yes, Pidge, of course I know what would have happened! That's why I was piloting my ship right towards the shield in the first place!" he angrily told her.

"And that's exactly the problem, Keith!" Pidge yelled in a frustrated tone. "You were so focused on saving us that you didn't even stop to consider how the consequences of your sacrifice would have affected us! So tell me, why the hell were our damn lives worth yours!?"

"Because I couldn't bear to lose you too!"

His words echoed in the empty hangar, taking them both by surprise. Breathing heavily, Keith closed his eyes for a moment and slowly loosened the hold he had on Pidge's wrists, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you like that." the boy said in a lower tone and took a step back.

"Keith, I…" she tried to say, but he shook his head.

"No, it's fine Pidge, you were right. I was an idiot and made a reckless decision that almost cost me my life, just like you said."

"Keith." the girl repeated and took a step forward until their bodies were merely inches apart.

He sighed and stared at her with a tired expression.

"What?"

Then Pidge extended her arm and grabbed his right hand. His dark eyes widened in utter shock and his hand twitched at the sudden contact, but after a moment he seemed to relax and quietly entwined his fingers through hers.

"Listen," she began. "as angry as I was at you for being a moron and putting yourself in danger today, it still wasn't right of me to punch you and shout at you the way I did. And I know I have no right to tell you what to do and I understand if you don't wanna talk about… all of this ever again, but… just promise you will be careful okay? I… We all would be devastated if something ever happened to you." the girl admitted and lowered her gaze.

"I don't understand… Why you and the others care so much about me?" he couldn't help but ask and the girl rolled her eyes before looking back at him.

"Because believe it or not, you still are part of our family, Keith. No matter what happens or how hard you try to push us away, we will always be there for you, and nothing is gonna change that. So if you ever need to talk about anything, just call Shiro, or Hunk, or anyone on the team. Just… don't be a stranger, please."

Keith felt a lump in his throat and looked down at their joined hands, unconsciously rubbing his thumb at the back of her hand.

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** As a fact, the title is based on the song 'Last Theater' by Noisycell (from the anime Death Parade).

As you all know, constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
